SamAndCatShakeItUp
by miguel.pascual.90
Summary: CeCe and Rocky visit LA and meet Sam and Cat. ReCe and Puckentine femslash.
1. Chapter 1

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 1

Sam and Cat were at a bar.

Sam: Hey Cat.

Cat: Yeah?

Sam: Two friends are coming over.

Cat: Who are they?

Sam: Their names are CeCe and Rocky.

Cat: I've met them before.

Sam: We better leave in a few minutes to pick them up at the airport.

Cat: I'm going to finish my drink.

Sonny Munroe called Sam on the phone.

Sonny: Hey Sam, I'm going on a cruise. You want to come?

Sam: I can't, I got some friends coming over.

Sam and Cat left the bar and went inside Sam's car and drove to the airport.

At the airport…

CeCe and Rocky got off the plane at LA and started searching for Sam and Cat. CeCe and Rocky saw Sam and Cat waiting for them.

Hannah Montana called Cat on the phone.

Hannah: Hey Cat, I'm going on a cruise. You want to come?

Cat: I can't go, I have some friends that are coming.

CeCe and Rocky: Hey!

Sam and Cat: Hey!

Rocky: You can sing really well, Cat.

Cat: Thanks. You sound well too.

CeCe and Rocky followed Sam and Cat.

Sam: You want some meat?

CeCe: We don't eat meat.

Sam and Cat looked for a place to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 2

Sam: Hey, Cat lets go to Inside Out Burger.

Cat: OK.

Sam: After we get our lunch, we'll find you some vegetarian pizza.

Sam, Cat, CeCe, and Rocky went to Inside Out Burger and Sam and Cat picked up their burgers.

While Sam and Cat were ordering their burgers, CeCe and Rocky talking.

CeCe: Do you think Sam and Cat know we're dating.

Rocky: I don't think so.

CeCe and Rocky made out and licked each other's tongues and started having sex in the car.

Sam and Cat got their burgers so they were going back to the car so CeCe and Rocky stopped having sex and put their clothes on before Sam and Cat saw them.

Sam and Cat went to their place.

Cat: We're going to our place.

Rocky: We're supposed to perform at Hollywood Arts tomorrow night for someone named Sikowitz.

Cat: I know him.

Sam: Maybe we can go watch you.

CeCe: Somebody left a bong.

Cat: That belongs to a friend of ours. She has a spare one.

Sam and Cat left the room.

CeCe and Rocky looked at the bong.

CeCe: Hey Rocky, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Rocky: Yeah.

Rocky distracted Sam and Cat while CeCe took a lighter out of Cat's purse.

CeCe: Hey Rocky.

Rocky: Alright.

Sam and Cat got sent pictures of Alex, Sonny, and Hannah having sex.

Sam: Damn. That looks really fucking hot.

CeCe and Rocky were smoking pot.

Rocky: Damn. This shit is good.

CeCe and Rocky got high.

CeCe started to take off Rocky's shirt and bra then Rocky took off CeCe's pants and undies.

Then, CeCe sucked on Rocky's tits and drank her milk. After that, Rocky licked CeCe's pussy and drank her cum.

CeCe: Your milk tastes good.

Rocky: Your cum tastes good.

Sam and Cat were still looking at the pictures that Alex, Sonny, and Hannah sent them.

Cat: Damn, Hannah's got beautiful titties and a beautiful pussy.

Sam: This is making me cum.

Cat: Me too.

Alex sent a message to Sam saying Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift were going to perform for them.

Sam asked Alex to send pictures.

CeCe sucked on Rocky's tits and kissed Rocky and made Rocky drink her own milk. Then, Rocky licked CeCe's pussy and made CeCe taste her own cum. Then, they mixed CeCe's cum and Rocky's milk.

Cat: I wonder what CeCe and Rocky are doing.

Sam: Let's go check.

Sam and Cat saw CeCe and Rocky having sex.

Rocky: OH SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 3

Sam: You're lesbians?

CeCe and Rocky didn't know what to say.

Cat: We're lesbians too.

Sam: We're going on a date to a lesbian bar.

Rocky: OK.

Cat: We'll take my car.

Sam and Cat went to a lesbian bar.

Sam: I'll go buy us some drinks.

Sam bought some wine for all of them.

Sam: I'm going to get myself some vodka.

Sam got a glass of vodka.

Sam: Hey Cat, want a taste?

Cat: Yeah.

Sam kissed Cat and made her drink Sam's vodka.

Alex, Sonny, and Hannah sent Sam more pics of them having sex.

Sam: That looks so hot.

Cat: I think I'm going to cum.

Cat goes to the bathroom.

Sam follows Cat to the bathroom.

Cat takes off her pants and her undies.

Cat: Hey Sam, what are you doing here?

Sam drinks Cat's cum out of her pussy.

Sam: Let's look at pics of Alex, Sonny, and Hannah having sex.

Cat: Yeah.

Sam and Cat started too cum as they saw Sonny and Hannah licking each other's pussies.

Now, Alex, Sonny, and Hannah were sucking on each other's tits and breastfeeding each other.

Sam and Cat decided to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 4

While Sam and Cat were at a bar, CeCe and Rocky decided to smoke weed and drink while they're gone. Rocky grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge. She opened the bottle of beer and poured it in CeCe's mouth. CeCe kissed Rocky and Rocky drank the beer.

CeCe: That tasted good.

Rocky drank out of the bottle. Then, CeCe drank out of the bottle.

CeCe grabbed the bong and started smoking out of it.

CeCe: That shit is good.

Rocky: Can I try.

CeCe: Sure.

CeCe gave Rocky the bong. Rocky started smoking.

Rocky: Hell yeah! This shit is good.

Rocky gave the bong back to CeCe. CeCe tried weed again.

CeCe: Damn. That's good.

CeCe and Rocky finished the bottle of beer. They got drunk and started making out.

CeCe and Rocky started to talk about Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber.

CeCe: Hey Rocky, who would you rather sleep in bed with, Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber?

Rocky: Justin Bieber. I wanna feel his abs and suck his dick. I want to taste his cum.

CeCe: Taylor Swift. I wanna feel her hair and tities. I wanna lick her tities, pussy, and go down the leg and finish off with the toes, soles, and then heels. I also want to taste her cum.

Sam and Cat walk in the door.

Sam: Hey CeCe. Hey Rocky.

Sam and Cat see them walking unsteadily.

Cat: You guys alright.

Rocky: Yeah.

CeCe: Hey Sam, Hey Cat, what do you think of Dingo Channel?

Sam: Most of the shows suck dick. Most of the "ladies" are hoes.

Rocky: I actually think Totally Teri was good.

Cat: What? Hell no!

Sam: Hey, in a few days, you wanna go over to Topeka take a shit on Fred Phelps's grave?

CeCe: Hell Yeah!

Rocky: Tomorrow night, we need to perform for Sikowitz.

Cat: We'll go the day after.

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat went to sleep.

CeCe and Rocky slept with each other and Sam and Cat slept with each other.

CeCe had a dream she was having sex with Taylor Swift.

CeCe was with Taylor Swift in bed.

CeCe: Hey let's have sex.

Taylor and CeCe started taking off their clothes. Taylor took off CeCe's bra and sucked on her tities. CeCe removed Taylor's panties and licked her pussy.

CeCe: Damn. Your pussy tastes good.

CeCe started kissing her leg, then stuck out her tongue and licked her legs. Then, she moved down to the foot. She started licking the toes and the gaps, then she moved to the sole and started wrapping her tongue around it, then started licking the heel. Then she shoved it in her mouth.

CeCe: That tastes good.

Then Harry Styles came up. Then, she was being fucked by Taylor Swift and Harry Styles.

CeCe: Oh God, that feels so damn good.

Rocky had a dream she was having sex with Justin Bieber.

Rocky: Fuck Me, Justin.

Justin was drunk with his shirt off. He took off his pants and started stripping Rocky, then he sucked on Rocky's boobies. Rocky started feeling Justin's abs.

Rocky: I like your abs.

Justin moved down to the pussy and started licking it.

Rocky turned around and Justin shoved his cock up Rocky's ass. Then Rocky grabbed Justin's dick and started sucking on it.

The next day…

CeCe and Rocky woke up.

CeCe: Alright, Rocky, we gotta perform for Sikowitz tonight.

That night…

CeCe and Rocky performed for Sikowitz.

CeCe: What do you think?

Sikowitz thought: Dammit. That was shit.

Sam thought: Oh Jesus Christ that was fucking horrible.

Cat: That was ok? I guess.

Sam: Yeah. That was ok.

Sikowitz: Uh, yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 5

A few days later…

Topeka…

WBC is gone picketing another military funeral.

So…

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat each take a shit on Fred Phelps grave.

CeCe: How do you like that, you son of a bitch! Have fun in Hell!

Rocky took a shit next. Then, Sam, then, Cat. Then, CeCe and Rocky kiss on Fred's grave.

Cat: Hell yeah!

Then, some random man came up and poured a bucket of fag feces and dyke semen on Fred's grave.

Sam: Oh, shit! Cat, massage me!

Cat massages Sam's back.

Sam: How do you like me now, Fred?

Rocky: CeCe, squeeze my boob.

CeCe puts her hand on Rocky's boob and squeezes it.

Rocky: Oh shit, I like that!

1 hour later…

WBC returns.

Steve Drain: Hey, who the Hell are you?!

Timothy Phelps: Fag Feces and Dyke Semen on Fred's grave! Let's beat their asses!

CeCe: Oh, sh*t, run!


	6. Chapter 6

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 6

WBC makes a video…

Timothy: HOW DARE FAGS AND DYKES SPILL FECES AND SEMEN ON OUR BELOVED FOUNDER'S GRAVE?! That is not funny and we will beat the shit out any bastard that does that!

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat all laugh.

Sam: Well, CeCe, Rocky, it was nice seeing you.

Cat: Goodbye.

Someone knocks at the door.

Sam: Alex, Sonny, Hannah.

Hannah: Hey, Sam, Cat. I just need my bong.

CeCe and Rocky walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 7

**Bonus Content.**

Teddy/Jessie

Teddy visits Jessie. Jessie takes out a bottle of wine and finds only a little left. They decide to share it. Jessie takes the sip. Teddy takes the next sip. Jessie takes a big sip.

Teddy: Hey, Jessie, can I have a taste?

Jessie makes out with Teddy and Teddy drinks Jessie's wine.

Teddy: Jessie that felt so good.

Jessie: Let's go to a strip club!

Teddy: Hell yeah!

…

Teddy and Jessie are drinking wine at a lesbian bar.

Teddy: Oh, shit! That's bitch's tities are beautiful!

Teddy and Jessie share another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 8

**Bonus Content.**

Kendall/Kylie=Kendylie (No Kendall/Kylie femslash yet? I guess I'm the first one).

Kendall was drinking wine while the cameras were focused on Kim, Kourtney, and Khloe. Kendall drank too much and things started to happen.

Kylie: Are you OK?

Kendall: I'm fine.

Kendall grabs Kylie and makes out with her.

Kylie: What the Hell?!

Kendall: I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. We can't let anyone find out!

Kendall grabs another glass of wine.

Kylie: Hey, Kendall can I taste some wine.

Kendall kisses Kylie again making her taste wine.

Kylie: I like that one.

Kendall kisses Kylie again.

Kylie grabs Kendall and holds her down to the floor and starts making out with her. Kylie removes Kendall's shirt and bra and starts to suck on tities.

Kylie: Oh, I like that shit!

Kendall: Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna cum.

Kylie removes Kendall's panties and drinks her cum.

Kylie: Oh shit, your cum tastes so damn good! Can I taste you pussy?

Kendall: Go ahead.

Kylie starts licking Kendall's pussy. Kendall removes Kylie's shirt and bra and pours wine on her tits and licks her tits.

Kendall: Your tits tastes so fucking good! I'm gonna cum again!

Kylie drinks her cum again.

Kendall: Alright, let's stop before anyone sees us.

Kendall and Kylie put on their clothes.


End file.
